marissathewriterfandomcom-20200213-history
Wheatly
Wheatly is the boyfriend and, later, husband of Marrissa Roberts and the most prominently featured British character in the MarissaTheWriter stories. Later stories reveal that he used to be known as Harry Potter, and is frequently called by ASBusinessMagnet as "Wheatly Potter". Biography Harry Potter was a student of Hogwarts. However, upon learning that Mr. Sanpe killed his school's principal, he headed to Portal High School along with Jenny Weasley and came up with the identity of Wheatly (hinted to him by Robot Lettuce). However, after Wheatly used his magic in front of Mr. Sanpe, the latter struck him with amnesia, making him unable to remember his previous life, and as Principal GLaDOS called him Wheatly, he assumed the identity full-time. Cave Jonson later noticed him, made him into the most commonly seen robot ball form, and sent him to the future. In the future, in Portal Labs, Wheatly is in charge of the relax hotel, and there first meets Marrissa Roberts, who is from the future. While Marrissa pretends that she isn't from the future, Marrissa and Wheatly fall in love at first sight. However, their encounter is interrupted by GLaDOS. When fighting GLaDOS, Marrissa accidentally creates a black hole, sending herself and Wheatly to the past, back to Portal High School. Upon learning that they are from the future, the TEEN FORTRESS 2, most prominently Ingineer, proceed to make a time machine, and Marrissa and Wheatly, relatively unhurt, go to the future. In the future, Wheatly doesn't get to do much as Marrissa kills CHELLGADOS and Atlas and P-Body. However, when she is fighting her evil clone Assirram Strebor, Wheatly plays a vital role. When Assirram is about to blow Wheatly up, he uses his flashlight and temporarily blinds Assirram. In the end of ITS MY LIFE!, he is fitted with Atlas's body and gets together as a family with Marrissa and the daughter she gave birth to, Chell Junor. In THE MARRISSA GAMES, as Marrissa is sent to the Hunger Games, Wheatly and Chell Junor are left behind. However, not before long, Wheatly is met by Gale Thunderpants. Gale reveals to Wheatly that he (Wheatly) used to be Harry Potter and that Gale used to be Ron Weasley, and thus Gale and Wheatly train together, aiming to help Marrissa. Wheatly plays a crucial role later in THE MARRISSA GAMES, launching a spell that brings all the protagonists of MarissaTheWriter stories that had died back to life, and killing himself in the process. His corpse is later found by Wreck-it Ralph and Fix-it Felix, who fix Wheatly, and he, Chell Junor and Marrissa proceed to have a family reunion, closing THE MARRISSA GAMES. Alternate timeline In what appears to be an alternate timeline, Wheatly was never brought by Marrissa to the past. He proceeded to have many encounters with her, one of which resulted in Marrissa being pregnant with their "robot ball/human baby", later named Chell Junor. This version of Wheatly was then sent to space at the whims of Chell and brought back by Marrissa. He is later accidentally killed when GLaDOS reveals her plan to make Marrissa a goth emo worked and Marrissa uses her powers to kill GLaDOS. His corpse is then sent to the past, where Atlas and P-Body find it and begin consuming the drugs and beer stored within it, eventually becoming druggy jerks and going so far as to intoxicate Wheatly in the first place. Sue Mary stories In DRAGON AGE ORIGANS PART 2: JONSON VERSUS ZOMBIES!, Harry Potter appears as a prisoner in Hogwarts. He is rescued by Commander Jonson, and joins the protagonists. Fan stories Wheatley is killed in the beginning of Portla 3, and thus gets no part in the real story. However, the backstory connects him not only to Harry Potter, but also to his counterpart in My Immortal, "Vampire". In The Chronicles of DA SUs, written by the aptly named "WheatleysGurl", Wheatley is Kitteh's best friend. In the fic, he is human (or at least humanoid, with Kitteh not knowing the difference). He often understands the other characters, speaking in trollficese, literally, and assumes he was called a "mourn" and a "boron", rather than a "moron". Appearances *''DRAGON AGE ORIGANS 2: JONSON VERSUS ZOMBIES!'' (Non-canonical appearance) (As Harry Potter) *''HARRY POTTER'S TWILITE'' (Non-canonical appearance) (As Harry Potter) *''Halflife: Fulllife Consequences: Binds of Freedome'' (Non-canonical appearance) *''ITS MY LIFE!'' (First appearance) (Partial narrator) *''TEEN FORTRESS 2'' (Partial narrator) (First connects Harry and Wheatly) *''MarissaxChell'' *''Portla 3'' *''Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition'' *''The Chronicles of DA SUs'' *''THE MARRISSA GAMES'' (Partial narrator) *''Post-SCrash Session'' (Mentioned only) *''Enchiridion Marrissa'' *''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' *''HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE'' (Main narrator) *''Marrissaverse Stories 2015'' Category:Characters Category:Protagonists